


Vid: Battle Cry

by thingswithwings



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Community - Freeform, Fanvid, Festivids, Friendship, Gen, Mourning, OT3, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Misty, Claire, and Luke, and how and why they come together. Made for Festivids 2016.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Claire Temple, Luke Cage & Misty Knight, Misty Knight & Claire Temple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Vid: Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himundergreen (Kurukami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/gifts).

> Song is "Battle Cry" by Angel Haze.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e0q0bb4u0xzy11q/Luke_Cage_-_Battle_Cry_by_thingswithwings_small.mp4/file)

[Link to the lyrics](https://www.metrolyrics.com/battle-cry-lyrics-angel-haze.html)


End file.
